


Scant Protection

by Cantatrice18



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Angst, Gen, Master/Servant, Missing Scene, Rape Aftermath, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantatrice18/pseuds/Cantatrice18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Darkling should have done something. He should have protected you."</p><p>"He has, Alina. More than you know."</p><p> </p><p>What the Darkling's protection of Genya really entailed, and what he was protecting her from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scant Protection

It was past midnight by the time Genya made it back to her room. Her hands were shaking so much she could barely unlock the door, and she was terrified that at any moment a servant might round the corner and see her: ripped skirt, buttons missing from her silk kefta, hair torn from its elegant knot to fall in incriminating waves about her pale shoulders. She couldn’t stand it if anyone knew; there were rumors about her enough already, but up until tonight none had been true. She finally managed to open the door and quickly darted into her room, shutting the door behind her and flinging herself onto the bed. A pillow muffled her sobs as she cried, stifling the sound of her heartbreak in case anyone passing could hear. She felt unclean, soiled, ruined. What’s more, she knew that tonight was only the first of many. He’d promised her that, whispered it in her ear even as he’d trapped her against the wall. And there was no way for her to deny him, no recourse for her to take. He owned her as surely as he owned the horses in his stable or the dogs in his kennel. She curled up, making herself as small as possible, and let misery overwhelm her. 

She'd cried herself into exhaustion, and had no more tears left, when she felt a touch on her shoulder. Gasping, she scrambled upright, only to find herself staring into the slate grey eyes of the Darkling. She felt her heart speed up slightly, as it always did in his presence, but she could not look away. He reached out, traced a tear over her perfect cheek. “He forced you. There was nothing you could have done, nothing I could have done to stop him. I’m sorry for that.”

His voice was gentler than she’d become accustomed to hearing, and it lulled her, drawing her in. “I’m so frightened,” she heard herself say. “I couldn’t bear it if he—if I…” She broke off, unable to find the words. A memory rose to her mind: she’d been thirteen, a student at the Little Palace, when word spread of a ladies maid summarily dismissed from the Queen’s service and sent away. “Why?” she remembered asking an older student. He’d laughed, rather nastily. “Why do you think? Can’t have the King’s bastard running around underfoot, can they? One bastard in court is enough.”

Genya shuddered. “Please, help me. I cannot let that happen, not with him.”

The Darkling paused, running his hand lightly through her hair. “Alright. I can keep you from bearing children.”

She bowed her head, trembling with relief. “Thank you, my Lord. You won't regret it. I swear I'll serve you faithfully; I'll do anything you ask.”

Later she convinced herself that she’d imagined it, but she thought she saw a glint of white teeth as he smiled.


End file.
